


A Bed of Dancers

by strwberryblondbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryblondbanshee/pseuds/strwberryblondbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out turns into more than what Derek and Lydia expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bed of Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank thewolvesweloved (Ross) and herosargent (Zoe) for all their feedback / editing. This is my first published fanfic and of course, I'm a diehard Dydia fan, so I had to. 
> 
> Also, the title credit goes to Zoe. :) <3

“Well, if you’re going to be my chaperone, you might as well just follow me around or hold my hand!” Lydia muttered. 

Her eyebrows rose as to further emphasize her point before taking a sip of her golden beer. Her face contorted at disgust at the bitter taste, but she pushed through and swallowed the last of it. Setting it on the tan concrete countertop, she crossed her arms.

“Look, I’m just making sure you don’t hurt yourself.” Derek stated, harshly. 

“This is the first time we’ve all been out since…well, everything, and I just want to get drunk and have fun,” she murmured. She held out her dainty hand and fluttered her eyelashes at him, “Dance with me?”

She watched Derek roll his eyes and huff before reaching for her hand. “The things I do for you.”

The strawberry blonde smirked to herself as she tugged on his hand, and picked up another beer before leading him towards the living room. She inhaled deeply and exhaled through her nose, content that he wasn’t going to interrupt her plans for the night. Passing Scott who stood by the entrance of the living room, she ignored the confused look he gave the duo, seeing their hand holding. They weaved their way through the sweaty crowd, politely shoving off dancing drunks.

“Just dance with me,” she muttered as she faced him, her fingers grasping onto the side of his shirt. 

Licking her lips, Lydia took in the sight in front of her. Tall, dark and handsome. Derek’s brooding face from earlier had softened, he had a light smile now and Lydia couldn’t help but grin at the sight of it.

“You should smile more, you know,” she said as she took a swig of the beer. She was starting to feel the buzz and she liked it. The background music cocooned her in its wall of sound and she felt safe.

It was the first time in a long time that she felt safe and happy. She also felt guilty for feeling that way, though – like she shouldn’t be because her best friend wasn’t here. Ever since Allison had died, she had holed herself up, unable to do any events such as this without her. After a long conversation with Scott, they both decided they needed to get out and enjoy life while they still could. It was what Allison would have wanted.

Derek’s fumbling hands snapped her out of her thoughts and she huffed. Turning around in her heels, she placed his hands firmly on her hips and pushed her ass out against his crotch, just a bit. “Lighten up, broody.”

He let out a light snort and shook his head to himself, his hands placed directly on her hips, unmoving. He swallowed at the close proximity, but swayed his hips following her rhythm. The song they were dancing to had switched and the vocals of Usher had risen, the beat changing the sense of the atmosphere.

_she says she wanna take her skirt off_   
_be my guest_   
_i decided to take my shirt off_

-

He watched Lydia bend down just enough to set her empty Corona bottle down on the side of the windowsill, her ass rubbing against him. Raising an eyebrow, he stood still, his fingers dancing along her smooth bare legs below her skirt.

He smirked as he glanced at her, her lips singing along to the song. The fact that Lydia Martin liked this type of music had an effect on him. It was as if she was a different person – one nobody knew about. It intrigued him. His fingers pulled her hips closer to his and she obliged, her hips now swaying to the music as her manicured fingers danced on top of his.

Her hands made their way up his arms and resting on his biceps. “You never seemed like the dancing type, Derek,” she remarked as she rested her head on his chest, observing the crowd – most of which were grinding like horny high schoolers and taking back disgustingly long swigs of alcohol.

He let out a chuckle and shrugged, his arms now wrapped securely around his waist. They molded perfectly and he was surprised by how much he enjoyed that. “I’m just doing what you asked me to do, Lydia.” 

Lydia’s lip twitched and grew into a small grin. “You’ve never bothered to listen to me before,” she raised an eyebrow. Her breath hitched at the feel of him sniffing her hair, and then resting his chin lightly on her head. 

“There’s a first time for everything, Lyd,” he murmured, unable to ignore the sultry pheromones that were starting to creep into his nostrils. He didn’t know where or how, but he had the intense urge to kiss her. He had for a while, now. 

Swallowing the saliva that was forming in his mouth, he exhaled deeply into her hair, brushing her locks to the side, exposing her neck. Carefully pressing his lips down on the crook of her neck, Derek’s hands had found their way back to her hips, urging to turn her hips around.

She followed suit and laced her arms around his neck. Derek stared at her, his eyes gazing at her lips before leaning his head down. His lips lingered above hers as his fingers made their way through her strawberry blond locks, staring her in the eyes.

Lydia knew what was coming and she wanted it. She wanted it now. Her tongue flicked out across her lips, moisturizing them before pushing her hips flush against his. Before she knew it, he had plunged in, lips meshing. Her eyes widened for a split second before fluttering to a close. Her fingers grasped his hair tightly and she moaned, her tongue jabbing out against his plump lips.

His lips granted her access and she tasted like peppermint and beer. He couldn’t help but stagger back, bumping into strangers, his hands roaming her curves. His tongue battled for dominance as his fingers curved around her ass and grabbed, smirking at the way her knees gave in. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his, her chest heaving. 

“You kissed me,” she stated after a long moment. Derek let out a laugh and nodded softly. 

“Yes. I did, Captain Obvious,” he pulled back slightly, wiping the saliva from the corner of his lip as he let his arm fall to his side.

“Why?” She inquired curiously as she crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. 

“I wanted to, is there a problem?” He challenged, involuntarily smirking.

Lydia let out a gentle snort. She wasn’t used to someone having comebacks against her. It was usually her who had the last word. Pursing her lips in amusement, she shook her head as she lunged forward, kissing him fiercely. 

He caught her, more confident than he was five minutes ago. His lips danced with hers; he was oblivious of the environment around him. He let out a groan at the lingering hand that had brushed against the crotch of his jeans, his hand squeezing her hip in response. 

Surprised at her pulling back again, he let out a low growl as she smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him through the sweaty crowd. 

He watched her hips sway confidently as she led him up the stairs to a vacant hallway. She spun on her heels, biting on her bottom lip. The hall was dimmed and she felt herself getting wet at the predatory look of Derek. Her eyes flickered from his face down to his filled out shirt, to his jeans. 

“Kiss me, Hale,” she demanded as she hit her back against a wall and tilted her head up. Her nails tugged on his shirt and her lips found his. She kissed him as if he was the air she needed. Her cold hands found their way under his shirt and he startled at the feel of her hands.

Derek crouched down; his lips connected to hers, and picked her up. Wrapping her legs around him, he held her against him tightly as he blindly looked for an unlocked door, stumbling through and shutting it behind her. He placed her on a desk and spread her legs, stepping through. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked in between deep breaths as he brushed the strands of hair out of her eyes, his calloused fingers dancing across her cheek. Her chest was heaving and she tilted her head, squinting her eyes as if he had asked a ridiculous question. 

“I’m the one who led you up here, Derek,” she reminded him, grinning. Hastily kicking off her heels, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug the heels of her feet into his curved ass. She tugged on the edge of his shirt, pulling it up exposing skin.

Leaning in, she kissed his chest the minute it was exposed and pulled off his shirt, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her fingers in his hair. He leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping at it lightly. He smiled at the moan that had elicited. Pulling back, his fingers started to unbutton her peach blouse one by one, as slow as possible, teasing her.

Pushing him away from the desk, she hopped off and walked towards the vacant bed. Turning to face him, she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and slipped it off, tossing it aside. She shimmied out of her skirt. “Take your pants off, come here and fuck me,” she demanded in a soft tone as Derek blinked in awe. He knew she was confident, but she’d never spoken to him like that. 

“Yes ma’am,” he followed her orders exactly and trailed towards her in his black and blue plaid boxers. Seeing her in that lacy bra and matching panties had left him speechless. Never had he thought he’d be in this position; clothes-less and ordered around by Lydia. 

Picking her up by her legs, he had thrown her on the bed, grinning at the squeal he had caused and crawled on top, her legs wrapping around his waist. His eyes trailed towards her fingers that had aggressively tugged at his boxers until he nodded in silent agreement. 

Kneeling on his knees, he rested on his elbows and pressed light kisses on her cheeks, leaving tickling trails on her face. Kicking off his boxers, he pushed himself up into a kneeling position and situated himself, his hazel hues studying her body.

It wasn’t long before he was hard, and he was pushing himself into her wet folds, wetting the tip before pushing in. Hearing a gasp elicit from her mouth, he groaned low in his throat as he pushed all the way in. He inhaled deeply at just how wet she was. His fingers wrapped around her waist, holding her down. 

His hips pulled back and he slammed in, his pace rising. Groaning at how tight she was, his hand tickled her thigh and made their way down to her clit, his thumb drawing quick circles. Lydia’s breathing quickened and her manicured toes curled, wrapping around his hips. Pulling him down, her hips rose. “Fuck,” her voice quivered as she arched her back, her hips grinding against his hand. 

She lifted her hips and matched his rhythm, her head falling back as she rolled her hips. “Faster, Derek,” she demanded breathlessly. Her jaw fell open slightly as she stared at him. There was something different about him; she felt more…complete. If that was even the right word. With other men such as Jackson or Aiden, there was always something missing, whether it was emotional or physical, but with Derek, there wasn’t anything absent.

Rolling them over, she tucked her legs in and rested her hands on his chest, lifting her hips in a vertical manner. The escaped groan she heard encouraged her to quicken and she gasped, bouncing faster, her hair springing down her back.

A strangled moan escaped Lydia’s lip as she tightened around him, her short fingernails digging into his pecs. It seemed as Derek had taken that cue, as she was close because he sped up, lifting his hips up against her as fast as he could until she came. A moan escaped her lips and she couldn’t resist the squeal of his name that escaped her mouth. 

It was then that she felt him quicken, his panting interrupted. “Lydia, god--,” he growled as his hips thrusted up one last time before he dropped his head. Catching his breath, he inhaled and relaxed into the bed. 

Shifting her hips, she smirked when she felt him twitch one last time before she crawled off. Wiping her lips as her heavy eyelids blinked, she rested her head on his chest. “That was…,” she started. 

“Amazing,” he stated as he shifted his stare from the ceiling to the strawberry blonde next to him. She couldn’t help but smirk and lean in, pressing one last kiss on his lips before pulling back. Humming in agreement, she pushed herself off of him and rolled off the bed.

Derek smirked and lifted his head up. “Wanna get back to the party or go again?”


End file.
